Couples
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: A series of one-shot or more romance couple stories. Couples will include Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon, Shiny and Gilbert when they're older and young adults, and Buddy and Annie when they're older and young adults too. There'll even be a romance story between Mr. Conductor and Erma Eoraptor. Stories may not necessarily be in chronological order with the show's timeline.
1. The Hot Springs

**Couples-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 1-The Hot Springs

Mr. Conductor was sitting in his favorite hot spring pool near Old Reliable, wearing nothing but a big pink flower as a bathing hat. He smiled as he rested his back against the hot springs wall underneath the water, with his arms on top of it. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Now this is the way to really relax. No Dinosaur Train duties today. I get to just sit back and re-"

"Why hello, Mr. Conductor sir."

Mr. Conductor recognized that voice and its Southern accent. He opened his eyes and turned his head a little to his left. And sure enough, there was Erma Eoraptor standing behind him.

Mr. Conductor's face blushed red. It was one thing when the Pteranodon and Lambeosaursu families saw him in nothing but his bathing hat, but with Erma…

Erma smiled. "I didn't know you'd be at the hot springs today."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I…had the day off today." Mr. Conductor looked at the geysers way ahead of him and pretending to smile. "Yup, sure is a glorious day. And I thought, what better way to spend it than at the hot springs?"

"I was thinking the same thing and decided to come here as well."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Mr. Conductor?"

"Yes, Erma?" He said looking back.

Erma's eyes darted from Mr. Conductor to the rock beside the pool and back to him. "Ya mind if I join ya?"

Mr. Conductor blushed at the thought. At first he was hesitant to say that Erma could, but then he decided to be polite.

"Why, sure. I don't mind at all if you join me."

Erma smiled. "Well, that is mighty kind of you."

She hung her red towel next to the Conductor's white-with-blue-lines-going-down-it one and got into the pool. She sat next to the conductor himself.

Mr. Conductor and Erma were silent for a bit more.

Finally, Erma looked at him and smiled.

"You look very charming today, Mr. Conductor. Especially with that flower hat of yers."

Mr. Conductor blushed some more and looked at Erma.

She batted her eyelashes at him.

Mr. Conductor could swear that his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw Erma bat her eyelashes at him. She looked very lovely whenever she did that. Then again, he thought that Erma always looked lovely.

Mr. Conductor began to smile as he placed his hand on his bathing hat.

"You're such a charming creature, Mr. Conductor. You fascinate me very much."

"I do?"

"Mmh-mmh." Erma nodded.

"You fascinate me so much that I want to learn more about you. What do you do when you're not working on the Dinosaur Train? What are your interests? Hobbies? I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want an opportunity to learn more about you."

Mr. Conductor stared at Erma for the longest time before he spoke.

"You mean, like…like a date?"

Erma blushed and looked away. She smiled shyly a little.

"Yeah, like a date. But…" Erma looked up at the conductor. "I want you to be the one to ask."

Mr. Conductor stared at Erma, his heart slowly beginning to race. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths. When he opened them he looked into Erma's beautiful, aqua blue eyes.

Mr. Conductor found himself slowly smiling. His heart was still beating, but not as fast as it was before.

Erma smiled back, thinking how charming Mr. Conductor's smile was.

Then Mr. Conductor began to speak again. "Erma,"

Erma was silent.

"Would," Mr. Conductor held both of Erma's hands in his. "Would you like to have dinner with me? Tomorrow night at seven?"

Erma smiled, turned her face away until the side of it was showing, and batted her eyelashes again much to Mr. Conductor's delight. "Oh, Mr. Conductor. Why I would love to."

Mr. Conductor smiled, liking how Erma said she'd love to.

"What should I wear?" He asked Erma, causing her to smile even warmer.

"Oh, your conductor uniform would be just fine."

"Okay then. I know a great place where we can eat."

He told Erma the name of the restaurant in Troodon Town.

"That sounds lovely."

Mr. Conductor smiled warmly. "Then it's a date."

So the two sat in the hot spring together, smiling at each other and then looking up at the clear blue sky.

They remained for a little while.

Then Erma spoke.

"I'd better be going now. I'm sorry, Mr. Conductor. But it was a pleasure sitting here and talking with you."

"The pleasure's all mine, thanks for spending the afternoon with me." Mr. Conductor said smiling.

"But before I go, I'm gonna leave you with a lil' something."

Erma placed her hand under Mr. Conductor's chin and leaned up to kiss his left cheek softly.

Mr. Conductor both blushed and smiled a little at the kiss. No one in all his life had ever kissed his face before except for his mother.

Erma broke away and smiled up at him.

"Good-bye, handsome. See you tomorrow at seven." And with that, Erma got out of the spring. She wiped herself dry with her towel and walked off.

Mr. Conductor watched her go as he placed his hand on his kissed cheek. He smiled.

Then He face forward again, rested the back of his head on his hands (the backs of which were lying on the ground behind him), and looked up at the sun with a smile on his face.

"A date, who would've guessed, but it's true. I have a date with the most beautiful creature in all of the world. And her name's Erma Eoraptor."

To be Continued…


	2. The Date

**Couples –A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 2-The Date

Mr. Conductor stood on the platform in the train station of Troodon Town, waiting for Erma's train to arrive. It was around 6:30pm.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Mr. Conductor heard the sound of a train whistle and within minutes a train stopped just at the platform. A dozen passengers got off, including Erma. When she saw the conductor, she smiled. He smiled back.

Erma walked up to him.

Mr. Conductor held his hand down to her. "Evenin', ma'am."

Erma blushed and turned her face away while still looking at him. "Oh, you charmer."

Mr. Conductor led Erma towards the restaurant where they'd be eating.

"You sure it'll be okay with my uniform on?"

"Ah, shoot. Of course it will be. After all," Erma batted her eyelashes at the conductor. "I just love a man in uniform."

Mr. Conductor chuckled. "Oh, Erma. Thank you."

"You're mighty welcome." Erma said with a warm smile.

They arrived at the restaurant Terry Troodon's just in time and were shown to their table. They both sat down across from each other and looked through their menus. After ordering their drinks and meals, the waiter took their meus away.

Erma rested her head on her hands and smiled at the Conductor. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Mr. Conductor took a sip of his drink and smiled at Erma. "I'd be delighted to. What do you want to know?"

"You live here in Troodon Town?"

"Sure do, ma'am. Was born and raised here too."

"So what do you do when your day on the Dinosaur Train is done?" Erma asked.

"I walk around town sometimes, looking at places. But usually I just go home and read." He blushed a little. "I know, sounds a little boring don't it?"

"Why, not at all." Erma said, placing her small hand on top of the Conductor's. "Knowing what I know about you so far, it sounds mighty appropriate of an intellectual fella like yourself."

Mr. Conductor blushed. "Why thank you kindly."

Erma smiled.

They talked some more about what they did with their days. The Conductor learned of how Erma loved to go for walks back home and watch the sunset.

Mr. Conductor looked at the dark blue sky. "Too bad the sun's already set; otherwise we could've watched it set together."

"Oh, that's alright. Another time we can do that. Maybe a second date, perhaps?"

"Yeah." Mr. Conductor said smiling at Erma.

He thought that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. He wondered if she knew that.

Then the food arrived.

Mr. Conductor and Erma talked while they ate, taking time to speak in between eating the food. It was a wonderful dinner.

After dessert, the Conductor announced that he had a surprise for Erma.

"A surprise, what kind of a surprise?"

Mr. Conductor smiled at her. "You'll find out soon enough."

After the meal was paid for by the Conductor, he and Erma walked away with her hand in his. They both smiled at each other. Both were a little shy, but felt strangely comfortable with holding each other's hand.

Mr. Conductor led Erma onto a train that had pulled up to the station. They both sat down together and the train soon moved out of the station.

It traveled for a little bit and eventually stopped at another station.

"Geyser Gulch! Geyser Gulch station!" The conductor of the night train said.

Erma looked up at Mr. Conductor in a surprised manner. He smiled at her.

"Care to join me for a dip in the hot springs?"

Erma smiled at him. "I would love to. Especially with you, Mr. Conductor."

Mr. Conductor stood up and held his hand out to Erma. "Like me to escort you?"

"Why not, you've done a good job of it all evening."

Mr. Conductor and Erma both smiled as he led her off of the train and toward the hot springs.

They found the pool that the Conductor used and hung their towels on the small tree nearby. The two split up into different bushes. Erma came out wearing a flower on her head as a bathing hat. She looked at the bush the Conductor was behind and waited patiently for him to come out.

After a moment, Mr. Conductor came out wearing only his flower bathing hat. Erma held her hand up to her mouth and gasped lightly. Then she smiled and walked up to him.

"Did I ever tell you what a charming and handsome creature you look like? Especially in that bathing hat of yours."

Mr. Conductor smiled and blushed. "Shucks, Erma. You're making me blush."

"But it's true. You really are that good-looking."

"Thank you. So are you."

"You're mighty welcome. And thanks."

Both Mr. Conductor and Erma got into the hot spring. The water felt warm and just right. The two dinosaurs sighed happily.

They sat in the pool for a bit.

"Mr. Conductor?"

"Yes, Erma?"

"You mind if I sit up real close to you, rest my head against you?"

"Not at all." He said smiling.

Erma rested her head on Mr. Conductor's chest and wrapped her arms around his body. Her right arm across his back and her left across his stomach. His body felt warm, probably because of the water. But Erma liked that feeling. She hugged the Conductor more, as if wanting all the body warmth she could get from him.

The two starred up at the stars for a bit.

Then Mr. Conductor stood up.

Erma looked at him and smiled. Knowing what he wanted to do at that moment. She stood up on a rock and placed both hands on Mr. Conductor's big, wet hips. They kissed and Erma was necking him. He moaned pleasantly and kissed her face.

"This has been a wonderful and romantic night." Erma said.

"Me too." Mr. Conductor smiled.

"I don't want it to end so soon."

"Let's stay for the night. We can catch the dinosaur train tomorrow." Mr. Conductor suggested with a smile.

So Mr. Conductor and Erma got out of the pool, dried themselves off, picked up their belongings, and laid themselves down in a clearing. Their things placed in the bushes. They said goodnight to each other.

"And Erma?"

"Yes?" Erma asked, raising her head up off his chest.

Mr. Conductor smiled." I love you."

Erma smiled and kissed him.

"I love you a mighty bunch too."

Mr. Conductor smiled and kissed Erma back.

Erma rested her head on the Conductor's chest again and fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat. He smiled as he covered them with a blanket he had brought and stared up at the stars. Soon, he too fell asleep.

THE END


	3. Lovely Accent

**Couples (Lovely Accent)-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

 **Summary: He loved her dearly, especially with that Argentine accent of hers. Laura the Giganotosaurus X Ned Troodon (OC). I'm really proud of this one.**

Ned Troodon loved working on the dinosaur train; bringing food to the passengers on board using the dining cart. Especially one passenger in particular, whom he adored. Laura the Giganotosaurus. A tall theropod with dark green colored skin and a lighter color of it on her belly.

To tell the truth, Ned actually has a huge crush on her. He's had for a while now.

She was a kind-hearted dinosaur who liked to help out the Dinosaur Train with her incredible vision and strength. She would even tell the children who visited her in the observation car things about her species whenever they were curious. Laura also loved bird watching and drawing. And what Ned really liked most about Laura was her Argentine accent, which Ned thought made her sound absolutely beautiful and divine.

He put on a smile his face as he walked into the Observation car and saw Laura crouching like she usually did. He smiled.

"Good morning, Laura."

She smiled at Ned. "Why good morning to you too, Ned."

Ned sighed. He wondered if Laura had any idea what a lovely and beautiful creature she was.

"Like anything to eat?" Ned asked.

Laura tapped the side of her face with her finger. "I'm not sure."

Ned smiled up at her. "Oh come on. You're a good and wonderfully kind soul who helps out the Dinosaur Train a lot. You deserve something wonderful to eat."

Laura looked down at Ned and after half a minute, she smiled. "Very well then, Ned. You win."

She ordered something from the cart and Ned gave happily gave it to her.

He watched her eat and liked how neat she was with eating. Ned loved neatness.

Out of all the cars on the train, Ned liked to stay in the observation car with Laura the longest. He did so because he liked talking with her. Liked hearing the sound of her accent. Liked getting to know more about her. Laura was the most fascinating creature Ned had ever known.

Ned rearranged some of the food in the cart as he spoke.

"Anything dangerous on the tracks?" Ned asked.

"No, not now fortunately."

Ned continued to rearrange the food, obvious stalling himself.

"How have you been?"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking." Laura said flashing Ned a smile which made his heart skip.

"Family good?"

"They are."

Ned wished he was working all the time in the Observation car, that way he'd be able to spend more time with Laura.

He sighed.

Ned wanted to spend more time with her and, maybe, ask Laura out on a date.

But he was nervous. What if Laura was already seeing someone? Or what she already had a mate?

Ned's heart began to beat fast. Feeling nervous with his first thought, but feeling a little angry with the second. Oh how jealous he would be if Laura already had someone. If it wasn't him. But Ned looked up at Laura, now looking at the tracks, and calmed down.

 _She's probably not seeing anyone._ Ned said to himself in his head. He looked back at the food inside his cart. Now that he was calmer, he was back to feeling nervous about popping the date question.

Ned's wanted to ask her out for weeks, but he's been too afraid to. And even when he shook his fears out of his head, he couldn't think of how to ask her out; even when it seemed so simple.

Laura spoke up. "Ned? Ned?"

"What?" Ned was snapped out of his thoughts.

Laura chuckled. "I just wanted to be sure that you're still on planet Earth. You seemed to be spacing out."

"Oh. Sorry Laura. Just lost in my own thoughts, that's all." Ned chuckled.

Ned looked up at Laura and saw her smiling.

 _What a lovely smile._ Ned thought.

Ned closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked back up at Laura.

"Laura?"

"Yes, Ned?"

Ned gestured with his finger for her to lower her head down, so her eyes could be on the same level as his. She did so and Ned took her hand.

"Laura." He paused. What he was going to do next seemed like a bold action for him to take. "I think you're a very charming and beautiful creature, the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life." Ned blushed.

Laura just stared down at him and didn't say anything.

Ned gulped and continued. "And I feel honored to be able to speak with you every day on the Dinosaur Train. I really mean it; I absolutely love talking to you. I think your argentine accent is simply divine."

Laura stared at the troodon. "Ned."

"I mean it, with all my heart." Ned smiled, but then he looked calm. "And, I was wondering…"

Ned paused again, but by looking at Laura's lovely face, he regained his courage and resumed speaking. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Laura stared at Ned for the longest time.

Ned's heart was continuing to beat very fast. What would she say?

After what felt like forever, Laura smiled at Ned.

"I would love to."

Ned thought for a moment that his heart had stopped beating. But when he realized that it didn't and that Laura really said yes, he smiled. His heart beat started to go down. He was so relieved that his asking didn't result badly. If she had politely turned him down, he would've felt a little upset, but otherwise okay.

"So," Laura said batting her eyelashes, another thing that Ned liked about Laura. "When shall we have this date?"

"Well," Ned rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm off tomorrow after five, and you're done for the day tomorrow around that time so, six-thirty?"

"Sounds good." Laura said with a charming smile.

"We could have dinner and have a little walk? Maybe even talk and get to know each other more."

Laura nodded and smiled.

Ned smiled back. Then he looked at his cart and back at Laura.

"I…I should probably carry on with my job."

"So should I." Laura said.

"But I'll see you on the dinosaur train tomorrow?"

"Of course, and then afterwards we can have our date."

Ned nodded. He came over to his cart and pushed it under Laura's legs to the other end of the car. Laura was looking out at the tracks up ahead. Ned smiled up at her.

"Bye, Laura. See you later."

Laura smiled down back at him. "See you later, Ned."

Laura returned to observing the tracks while Ned wheeled the food cart into the next car. He was smiling like before he had walked into the Observation car, but his smile this time was bigger. Ned was extremely happy. He had a date with Laura the Giganotosaurus tomorrow after work.

And Ned couldn't wait.

* * *

Ned couldn't wait for his shift, as well as Laura's, to be over. Normally he didn't mind the day going by slowly on the Dinosaur Train, but he kept wishing that the day would go by faster so he and Laura could have their date.

It was the beginning of the afternoon while Ned stared out of one of the windows of the observation car. He sighed.

"I wish today was over already."

Laura smiled down at him. "Don't worry, Ned. The day will be over before you know it."

Ned looked up at Laura and smiled back. Her smiles always seemed to have the power to make Ned's anxiousness go away.

And Laura was right. Ned focused on his work and the day went by fast.

It was five when the train stopped at Giganotosaurus Junction.

Ned hung up his work uniform and put on a blue vest. He walked up to the door where Mr. Conductor was standing.

"See you tomorrow, Ned."

"Bye, Mr. Conductor. See you tomorrow."

"And have a nice time with your date with Laura Giganotosaurus."

Ned smiled and rolled his eyes. I will." He laughed.

Ned stepped off of the train and looked to his right. He saw Laura standing on the platform and smiled. He walked up to her and saw that she was smiling at him back.

"Shall we go?" Laura asked.

Part of Ned couldn't believe this was actually happening, but he wasn't going to back out of this. He smiled and nodded.

The two walked away from the platform and headed towards the forest.

* * *

Ned and Laura sat down to a meal of meat and plants, Ned of course having both.

Ned smiled as he watched Laura eat. She noticed this and chuckled.

Ned knew why and blushed. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I think you're a fascinating creature."

Laura smiled and Ned could've sworn that he saw her blush a little. "Why thank you, Ned. You flatter me so much."

Ned smiled.

"And how am I fascinating creature to you exactly? Is it how I look and sound?"

"That, and you're an interesting person. You like to observe and draw all the sights you see in a sketch book. And you're the kindest creature I have ever come to know." Ned looked up at her sincerely. "I mean it. I have never met another being that was as nice as you, not even close. I'm glad to know such a person like you."

Laura smiled and thanked Ned. "Out of all the creatures that I have spoken to, no one has said anything like that to me. Anything so nice. Thank you again, Ned. You know, you're a fascinating creature to me too."

Ned stopped eating and stared up at the female Giganotosaurus. "Really?" He asked. Ned had never considered himself fascinating.

Laura seemed to blush a little. "Yes, I like how neat and organized you are. And you're such a considerate creature yourself. Always staying and talking to me in the observation car. I like when others come to see me and talk to me, especially you Ned. I like when you talk to me in a different way than others, a special way."

Ned saw Laura's face get redder and he smiled.

"Wait a second. Laura the Giganotosaurus, do you have a crush on me?"

Laura looked surprised for a moment and blushed even more, but after the moment passed she smiled kindly down at Ned.

"Yes, I do. I do have a crush on you, just as you do on me."

Now it was Ned's turn to have his face look red as an apple. "You know about that?"

"I am very good at observation, aren't I?" Laura asked while batting her eyelashes at Ned.

Ned smiled and knew that somehow, Laura was flirting with him.

"Yeah, indeed you are."

* * *

After dinner, Ned and Laura took a walk through the forest, talking and learning a little more about each other. And laughing too.

Eventually, Laura sat down on a big rock to rest and said that her feet were beginning to hurt.

Ned offered to rub them. Laura asked him if he was sure that he wanted to, reminding him that she had big feet, but Ned said that it wouldn't be a problem.

He began massaging Laura's feet and Laura sighed.

The foot massage felt good to her and she was starting to feel like she was in heaven.

Laura looked down at Ned and smiled at him. Ned looked up and when he saw Laura's smile, he smiled back.

Laura was thinking about their conversation earlier during dinner. She thought about how considerate she and Ned were to others, especially each other.

Perhaps there's a chance…that they were meant for each other.

It took Ned over an hour to rub Laura's feet, but he didn't mind. After he was done, Laura stood up.

"That was wonderful, Ned. My feet and I thank you very much."

Ned smiled and pretended to have a hat to tip up at her. "You and your feet are mighty welcome, Laura."

Laura chuckled. She crouched down and looked Ned in the eyes.

They both smiled at each other as they leaned forward and kissed.

Both Ned and Laura's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. But they both smiled and closed their eyes.

Laura could feel Ned's lips break away and a thud on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that Ned had fallen backwards.

"Ned, are you alright?"

Ned looked up at Laura and smiled goofily.

"Sorry, but that kiss was incredible."

Laura chuckled again and rubbed the end of her snout gently over Ned's mouth before kissing him.

Ned stared up at Laura. She smiled back.

"Shall we return to the train station?"

Ned nodded and placed both hands on the sides of Laura's face. She lifted Ned up to his feet and they walked back together.

Ned and Laura walked back to the train station. The dinosaur train was there and would be leaving in a few minutes.

Laura crouched down and Ned held her hands in his.

"Oh, Ned. I've had a wonderful time. Thank you very much for this evening."

Ned smiled. "You're welcome, Laura. I had a great time too. If I'd known that it would be great, I'd asked you out a long time ago."

"I'm glad you did." Laura smiled.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, my dear Ned."

Ned smiled, but then he looked shy.

"Laura, can I kiss you one more time before I leave?"

Laura smiled at Ned and nodded. "You may kiss me, I will not mind."

Ned smiled as he placed both hands on Laura's beautiful face. He leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Laura on the lips.

She closed her eyes too.

Ned then heard Laura hum pleasantly. He smiled, glad that she was enjoying the kiss as much as he was.

Their faces broke away from each other and they smiled.

The whistle on the dinosaur train blew and Ned knew that he had to get on now, if he wanted to make it home to Troodon Town.

Ned turned and walked over to the train. He stood on the steps and waved at Laura.

"Good-bye, Laura! The most beautiful giganotosaurus in the world!"

"And good-bye to you too, Ned! The handsomest troodon I've ever met!" Laura said while waving back.

Ned smiled as the train started moving. He watched as it got farther and farther away from Laura.

He had a wonderful and romantic time with Laura, and he couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.

THE END


	4. Anniversary

**Couples –A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 4-Anniversary

Grandma and Grandpa Pterandon smiled as they walked hand in hand over towards the hot springs at Old Reliable.

Grandma looked like an old version of Shiny while Grandpa looked like an old version of Don.

"We haven't been here in ages, dear." Grandma said smiling. "Not since our honeymoon."

"You sure it wasn't our second honeymoon?" Grandpa asked, walking stick in one hand and his wife's hand in the other. "I distinctly remember being here on our second honeymoon. Wait, if so, then what was that other place we went to."

Grandpa smiled and laughed. "Oh, darn I forgot."

"It's alright, dear. What matters now is that we celebrating our anniversary." Grandma said with a smile.

Grandpa looked at his wife and smiled back. Using his thumb-like and index finger-like claw, he stroked her hand. "Ah yes, our anniversary. How could I forget? We've had such a wonderful marriage so far, haven't we dear?"

Grandma nodded. "True there were a few arguments here and there, but aside from that, pretty darn wonderful."

The two found a hot spring unoccupied and stood before it. Grandpa laid his stick on the ground and got into the hot spring.

"Hehehe." He chuckled. "Mighty warm, but good too. Come on in, dear. The water's fine."

Grandma smiled as she sat down. "In a bit, dear. Right now I just want to soak my feet." She placed both her feet in the water. Then she closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"I know, it feels good." Grandpa said.

After being in the warm water for a few minutes, Grandpa came over and placed both hands on one of his wife's feet.

"Massage?" He asked with a charming smile on his face.

Grandma opened her eyes and smiled. "Why, that would be lovely. Thanks, dear."

So grandpa rubbed Grandma's feet while Grandma closed her eyes and sighed again. She was feeling very relaxed right now.

Ten minutes later, Grandma opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Okay, dear. I'm ready to get in."

Grandpa stood up.

"Allow me." He said holding his left towards her.

Grandma smiled and placed her hand in his. "Still such a gentleman, thanks."

Grandpa smiled as he kissed her hand and grandma blushed and laughed again. Then she walked into the spring as grandpa held her hand, not letting go until she sat down in the water.

She sighed pleasantly. "Feels good on these old bones, don't you agree?"

Grandpa nodded as he sat down next to his wife.

They sat in the spring for a bit. The sun had just set and the nighttime stars were out.

"Oh, how lovely." Grandma commented. She turned to her husband, who was smiling at her.

"What is it, dear?"

Grandpa smiled as he placed both hands on both sides of his wife's face.

"Oh Edna, all these years gone by and you still look like the most beautiful female pteranodon I fell in love with." He kissed both her cheeks.

Grandma smiled, blushed, closed her eyes, and then chuckled. When she opened her eyes, she leaned forward to give Grandpa a kiss on the nose. "And you, Herb, still look like that incredibly handsome male pteranodon I fell in love with years ago."

They both smiled and looked up at the sky and all the glittering stars. Then they looked back at each other and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, hun." Grandpa said.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, hun." Grandma said back.

Grandma and Grandpa both smiled as they leaned forward and kissed.

 **Just watched the episode where the kids planted trees with their pteranodon grandparents today and knew that I just had to devote a whole chapter of my Couples fanfic to them. I hope to do one on King and Crystal Cryolophosaurus, Thurston, and another for Mr. Conductor and Erma sometime in the next few months. And yes, I will write stories for the other couples in the summary.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please do offer feedback. I am open to constructive criticism.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	5. Fishing

**Couples –A Dinosaur Train Fan**

Chapter 5-Fishing

Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon were fishing in a cove not too far from home while Kira Cirostonotes, the family's babysitter , was babysitting their children.

The two pretty much had the rest of the afternoon and the whole evening to themselves, and they planned to spend it fishing and relaxing.

Mrs. Pteranodon was standing on a little island near the cove when her husband, Mr. Pteranodon, burst up from under the water and into the air. He saw his wife and smiled before he landed down on the island.

"Oy, ou ouldn't elieve at I aw. A ole sool of ish. A ot of em."

Mrs. Pteranodon looked at her husband and saw that he had a couple fish still in his beak, making hard to understand what he was saying.

"Hun, you still have some fish in your beak." She said smiling, finding the whole thing to be a bit funny and really cute.

Mr. Pterandon looked down at his beak and saw that his wife was right. He spat the fish out and smiled.

"What I was trying to say was, there was a whole school of fish down there. A lot of them" He said pointing at the water.

"I see." She smiled as she stared at him.

Mr. Pteranodon saw this. "Why are you staring at me?"

Mrs. Pteranodon continued to smile as she walked up to her husband and saw how shiny his body looked from the water on his skin. She leaned forward and kissed his wet, left cheek softly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, you look very handsome when you're all wet."

Mr. Pteranodon smiled when he heard that.

Mrs. Pteranodon kissed Mr. Pteranodon's wet cheek again. "Then again, you always look very handsome."

"Thanks for the compliment, dear, It's very nice of you."

Mrs. Pteranodon smiled as she wrapped her wings around her husband and continued to kiss Mr. Pteranodon's wet face over and over again. Every inch of it.

"Oh, I'm so lucky to be married to such a good-looking pteranodon like you." She sighed.

Mr. Pteranodon smiled some more. After Mrs. Pteranodon stopped kissing his face, he started kissing her face back. "And I'm so lucky to be married to such a kind-hearted and beautiful pteranodon like you, hun."

Mrs. Pteranodon's face blushed.

"BRAWCK! Oh, hun. You're too sweet."

Later when the sun was starting to set, the two pteranodons were having a dinner of fish. Both of them sat across from each other as they ate. During their meal, they looked up at each other and smiled. They thought it was nice for them to have times like this. Just being by themselves for a while and having a nice, calm, and romantic time.

"Gosh, hun. Look at how lovely that sunset is." Mr. Pteranodon said pointing at the setting sun.

Mrs. Pterandon looked at the sunset, brawcked, and smiled. "Yes, it is lovely."

"Just as lovely as the one on our first date?" Mr. Pteranodon said, a romantic smile on his face.

"Yes, definitely." Mrs. Pteranodon nodded and agreed.

"You know what would make this date even more romantic?"

Mrs. Pteranodon shook her head this time.

Mr. Pteranodon, the romantic smile still on his face, stood up and walked over to his wife.

Their dinner was over and all that remained of the fish were their skeletons neatly placed in a pile.

Mr. Pteranodon's smile grew bigger as he held out his hand to his wife. "Would you care to dance?"

Mrs. Pteranodon smiled, brought her hand up to her mouth, and chuckled.

"Why, yes. I would love to." She said giving Mr. Pteranodon her hand.

Mr. Pteranodon helped his wife up to her feet, clasped his hand onto her back while she did the same with his back, held one of her hands in his other hand, and they began dancing. They danced around and around in a circle all while looking into each other's eyes while both smiling.

Then after several minutes of dancing, Mr. Pteranodon smiled as he dipped his wife.

She smiled up at him.

"Oh, you charmer." Mrs. Pteranodon said to Mr. Pteranodon.

Mr. Pterandon smiled warmly.

Then they lay down under the shade of a tree with Mr. Pteranodon's wing around Mrs. Pteranodon as they both watched the sun disappear below the horizon.

The night stars then came out.

Mrs. Pteranodon brawcked and smiled at her husband. "Well, we better get back home."

"Agreed." Mr. Pteranodon said with a nod.

The two of them helped each other up to their feet.

"Thanks, I had a wonderful evening." Mrs. Pteranodon said.

"So did I." Mr. Pteranodon said back.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon flew up into the air and back towards home.

They made it back and said good-bye to Kira before she left.

They walked over to the nest, where their kids were waiting for them.

"Hi, Mom and Dad. How was your date?" Buddy asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon looked at each other and smiled. They smiled at their kids.

"We had a wonderful time, and we're glad to be back home with you kids." Mr. Pteranodon said with a smile.

The kids smiled back as their parents climbed into the nest and lay down with them. Soon, the whole family was asleep.

THE END

 **This isn't the only story I plan on doing with these two for Couples. I'm going to be writing at least two more fics for them, because they're like my second favorite couple of the show, my first favorite being Mr. Conductor and Erma in case you were wondering. I'm also going to do another chapter for them.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	6. Fish Talk

**Couples-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 6-Fish Talk

Summary: The Old Spinosaurus thought that he'd just be fishing alone. Old Spinosaurus X OC.

The Old Spinosaurus stood perfectly still in the water, the water itself being up to a foot over his toes. All the muscles in his body were feeling both relaxed and tense at the same time. His eyes were peeled as he scanned the water and what was under it. The Old Spinosaurus had a talent for keeping his eyes peeled for long periods of time. Though he would blink quickly, sometimes it seemed like he never blinked at all.

He stood for what felt like forever, standing as still as a statue. Then he saw it, a big fish.

It wasn't Chester, the biggest fish in the Misty Sea and the one that he had been trying to catch for years, but it was big enough to help satisfy the hunger in the Old Spinosaurus' stomach. He stood there watching the fish swim closer and closer towards him. Just as it was a few feet away under water, the Old Spinosaurus lunged his head down into the water. His jaws shut closed and the fish was trapped inside his mouth. After chewing for a moment or two, he swallowed it and smiled.

"That was a good catch." He said with a grin.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one to think so. Standing some feet away, was a female Spinosaurus. She smiled at the Old Spinosaurus, thinking that he was a pretty good fishing dinosaur. Perhaps the best she'd ever seen. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she decided to go over and chat with him.

The Old Spinosaurus then heard the sound of someone walking through the water. He looked up and saw the female Spinosaurus, who looked to be around forty-five. Normally he'd be pretty cranky and greatly annoyed that his fishing concentration was broken by someone, but strangely he wasn't. After successfully catching fish after fish, he was feeling like he was in a really good mood. Even for a chat, which he saw must be the female Spinosaurus' intention.

The female Spinosaurus stopped in front of the Old Spinosaurus and smiled. "Well, hello there stranger." She said in a light honey-sweet voice.

The Old Spinosaurus smiled back. "Hello to you too, miss."

"Oh, please. Call me Alita." Alita said, her face turned away a little while still looking at the male Spinosaurus before her.

The Old Spinosaurus could've swore that Alita was blushing a little.

"And your name is, sir?"

The Old Spinosaurus smiled and was surprised to find himself lightly chuckling. "Old Spinosaurus, or Mr. Spinosaurus. Either is just fine."

"Okay, Mr. Spinosaurus." Alita chuckled. "You mind if I fish with you?"

The Old Spinosaurus smiled as he placed one of his hands on his chest. "I don't mind at all. _Not at all._ " He said emphasizing each of the last three words. Though why he did so, he did not know.

Alita smiled and went on the alert when she saw a big fish swimming her way. Alita readied herself, her body frozen. The fish swim closer and closer until…

Alita lunged her head down into the water and caught the fish.

The Old Spinosaurus stood there, a look of surprised wonder on his face. Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion to him. Alita's head plunging into the water, the many droplets of water rising up into the air before falling back down, Alita's jaws closing around the fish, her head lifting back up, and her eating the fish. The Old Spinosaurus had never seen anything like that before. He thought that the way Alita fished was very graceful. She was a graceful fisher.

Alita smiled at him.

The Old Spinosaurus couldn't help but smile back. He was beginning to like her.

"You're a pretty good fisher. You do it so gracefully." He complimented her.

Alita smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you. And might I add that I admire the way you fish as well. You've a very experienced fisher."

The Old Spinosaurus continued to smile. Then he started slowly walking though the water, looking for more fish to catch. Rings were rippling through the water with each movement of his feet. Alita walked beside him, doubling the number of ripples moving through the water.

"So how long have you been fishing, Mr. Spinosaurus?" Alita asked.

"Ever since I was a little kid. Loved it ever since too. It's been my hobby, my passion, and my life for many years. I live for fishing. There's even this big fish named Chester, who I've been trying to catch for years. Haven't yet, but when I do, it'll perhaps be the biggest achievement of my life." The Spinosaurus said with a proud smile on his face.

Alita smiled at the Old Spinosaurus. "Well I wish you the best of luck in catching him, Mr. Spinosaurus."

"Why thank you, Miss Alita."

"You really love fishing?"

"Yup, and the peace and quiet that come along with it."

The two continued wadding through the water.

"So, you have any family?" Alita asked.

"Like family I was born into or family of my own?" The Old Spinosaurus asked back.

"Either, if any."

"My mom and dad, but they're both gone now. In a better place, I'm sure. It's just me and my little sister Tiny. She's got a husband and kids of her own. We visit each other sometimes."

"Do you as well? I mean, have a mate and kids of your own?" Alita asked.

The Old Spinosaurus slowly shook his head while looking down at the water. He did this all while walking and talking to Alita.

"Nah, guess I've been so busy with fishing all these years that I never met anyone and settled down."

"Would you, if you did meet someone, got to know them, and liked them?"

"I guess so, I don't know." The Old Spinosaurus shrugged.

He looked at Alita while she was looking for fish.

 _She's very pretty, I do wonder…_

The Old Spinosaurus shook his head.

 _Don't be ridiculous. What'd she want to be with an oldster like you anyway?_

Both of them were quiet for a bit, just walking through the water. The Old Spinosaurus decided to break the silence. For some unknown reason, it was kind of bothering him a little.

"So tell me about yourself, Miss Alita. What you do like to do? What are your interests and hobbies? Your family? I would like to know, if you don't mind my asking."

Alita smiled. "Oh, I don't mind at all. I would love to tell you, Mr. Old Spinosaurus. Well, it's just me and my parents, both of them still around. I do visit them from time to time. And my interests and hobbies? Well, I love poetry. I guess you could call me a poetry lover, or nut. Would you like to hear some of mine?"

The Old Spinosaurus stopped in his tracks and nodded. "I would love to hear some of your poetry." He said with a smile.

Alita stopped too and smiled. She cleared her throat and began.

The Old Spinosaurus listened with attention, something he was also really good at. He listened to the words Alita spoke. She talked about nature. First about the trees, then the mountains, then the desserts, and then about the sea.

The Old Spinosaurus closed his eyes and imagined himself being under the sea, deeply submerged under it while floating, with groups of all different kinds of fish swimming around him. The water he was under was blue and clear, and it felt pleasantly cool. He imagined himself looking up at the sun shining down from many feet above him. Imagined how lovely it looked. And he felt calm and happy to be surrounded by such beauty. He opened his eyes and was brought back to reality the moment Alita had finished.

"That was…beautiful, Alita. Simply beautiful. It felt like I was actually there under the sea. I may not be much into poetry, but that was really good. You're a really good poet."

Alita smiled. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." The Old Spinosaurus smiled warmly. He was starting to like this Alita more and more. She was a very interesting creature to him.

"Thanks, I've been wanting to recite my poetry to someone for a long time now. Honestly, I feel that I'm better at poetry than fishing."

"But I saw you, Alita. You're really good."

Alita looked away. "I'm nowhere near as good as you, Mr. Old Spinosaurus."

Then an idea came into the Old Spinosaurus' mind and he smiled. He looked like he wanted to speak, but he stopped. After looking at Alita again, he regained his courage.

"You know what, how about you come see me sometime and I'll show you my fishing techniques? Help you improve on your fishing skills? Anything for a lovely lady such as yourself."

Alita blushed a little. "Really?"

"Sure. Maybe we could both fish together some more too." The Old Spinosaurus said, a charming smile on his face.

Alita smiled too. "What a gentleman, thank you." Then her smile disappeared for a moment. She looked inquiringly at him. "Wait, are you asking me out on a date?"

The Old Spinosaurus' smile faded too and he looked a bit shy. He was indeed asking her out, but he was feeling very nervous. He had never asked anyone out before in his life. Never, not once. "Uh, yeah. You fascinate me, Alita. I'd like to get to know you more." He smiled a little, but still shyly.

"So what do you say?"

Alita looked emotionless for a moment, but then she smiled. "I'd love to."

The Old Spinosaurus smiled back.

Alita turned and saw that the sun was setting. "Oh no, Mr. Spinosaurus. I'm so sorry; I've apparently distracted you from fishing all this time."

"It's okay. It was a pleasant distraction. I didn't mind one bit." He said with a light chuckle.

They both smiled at each other as they stood in the water.

"So how about this Friday evening?" The Old Spinosaurus suggested.

Alita smiled. She came forward and kissed the Old Spinosaurus softly on the cheek.

"It's a date, handsome."

The two said good-bye and Alita walked away as the Old Spinosaurus just stood there, stunned.

The Old Spinosaurus placed his hand on his right cheek, the cheek that had been kissed by Alita, and then he smiled warmly.

"Well, old boy. Who'd thought it ever happen, but you've got yourself a date."

 **This may not be the only story you'll read about these two, one or two more stories are yet to come. :) Yeah, I liked the idea of the Old Spinosaurus having a love interest so I decided to write this. And thanks to Karkovice for his suggestions on helping me make this story just right.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	7. Wrapped Up

**Couples –A Dinosaur Train fanfic**

Chapter 7-Wrapped Up

Summary: I saw the episode Shiny and Snakes and when I saw an image of a Sanajeh snake and a Troodon shown together, the idea for this fic happened.

Gordon Troodon was humming to himself pleasantly as he was walking into the forest and towards his home. Another work day in the library done. He worked as the librarian of the Dinosaur Land library. Cataloging books, helping other creatures find books, and every other task involved with being a librarian.

The ride home on the Dinosaur Train was a long one, but Gordon never minded. It was a nice and scenic ride. And now that it was over and Gordon was on his way home, he couldn't wait to see his wife Alana after a long day of work.

He approached the clearing which was part of his home and stopped. He smiled and when he spoke, his voice had a rich, smooth British accent.

"Ohhhhhhh, Alana darling! I'm home!" He called, his hand by his mouth.

Gordon looked around, but couldn't see his wife anywhere.

"Hmm, I'd thought she'd be here to greet me like usual?"

Gordon walked further into the clearing.

"Where on Earth could she be?"

Gordon stopped.

A few feet away from him were a wooden bowl and a wooden cup. He recognized them as his wife's.

"Alana?"

Gordon looked a little worried as he quickly came over to the wooden objects and stood before them. He looked up and called out his wife's name again.

"Alana, where are you? Please answer!"

As Gordon looked worriedly out into space, something was watching him from within the tall grass way behind him. A light hissing sound could be heard.

Gordon turned back for a moment. He saw nothing, but his heart was beginning to race. Panic immediately took over. He turned his head forward, and started running.

But it was to no avail.

A rustle of grass could be heard and something quickly made its way up Gordon's legs and wrapped itself around his body. Gordon fell to the ground. His arms were pinned down to his sides. He was helpless.

Gordon heard the sound of hissing and he froze. He knew that a snake was now wrapped around his body, and he was completely at its mercy.

The snake lightly hissed and slowly lowered its head closer and closer to Gordon's.

Gordon didn't move, he was paralyzed with fear. All he could do was look ahead of him and accept his fate.

The snake's head was now up to Gordon's left cheek. It hissed lightly one more time and then…it kissed Gordon's cheek softly.

"Welcome home, my handssssome hussssband."

Gordon smiled and turned his head back to face the big Sanajeh snake that had kissed him. He flashed her a charming smile.

"Thank you Alana, my darling and beautiful wife. It's indeed good to be home."

Alana chuckled and kissed Gordon on the lips.

"What a fun little game we play, whenever you come home." She said, rubbing her chin on top of the feathers on Gordon's head. She hummed pleasantly a little.

"Ah, yes. I come home, see your things on the ground, think you've been eaten, hear you in the bushes and assume you're a predator, run away, get caught by you, and get kissed on the cheek by you. What a weird and lovely game we play. We must be the weirdest couple on the planet." Gordon chuckled.

Alana pretended to be hurt and then smiled. "So what? We're weird, but in love."

"Yes, we are." Gordon said.

Alana smiled and kissed Gordon on the cheek again. She loved kissing his handsome face. "So how was your day, dear?"

"Oh, the usual. Stacking books, giving recommendations on the best books to read, stuff like that. I'd rather not bore you with the details."

Alana kissed Gordon on the lips again. "No, no, details please. Don't leave a single thing out. I love hearing about your day. Please, tell me how it went?" Alana said, batting her lashes at her husband.

Gordon smiled and chuckled. That was Alana's secret weapon, something she used to get Gordon to talk about or do something.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you every detail of my _long_ and _boring_ day." He said playfully rolling his eyes.

Alana shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.

"But could you please release me from your grasp?"

"But I thought you loved being wrapped up by me. I'm always gentle and make sure not to hurt you."

Gordon smiled and this time he kissed his wife on the cheek and lips.

"I do, dear, I do. But right now I'd rather tell you while standing up. How about we go for a walk and I tell you about my day?"

Alana smiled and nodded. She kissed Gordon softly on the cheek one more time and unwrapped herself.

Gordon stood up and smiled at his wife. Alana smiled back.

She gave him the end of her tail to hold in his hand and they began walking down a dirt path. Both sides were surrounded by tall grass and trees.

Gordon told Alana all about his day, and as requested by his wife, he didn't leave out a single detail.

"I helped one of the children find a book about T-Rex's and he was very glad. He thanked me for helping him find it. Such a bright and curious little T-Rex boy. And so well-behaved along with his Pteranodon siblings."

Alana saw the smile on Gordon's face and couldn't help smiling as well. She knew how much Gordon loved helping eager minds ready to learn, whether they were young or old, learn new things. Almost as much as the conductor on the Dinosaur Train.

"Okay if I come to the library tomorrow? See you work?"

"Of course, you're always welcome to." Gordon said smiling up at her.

Alana smiled back. She loved Troodons. She found them to be an interesting and charming species, and a species she was very fascinated with. Years ago, she never knew that her fascination with Troodons would end up having her happily married to one.

Gordon and Alana made it to their destination. A big hill overlooking the area which was their home. There were two long, flat slabs of rock. One lying on the ground while the other was on its side behind the one on the ground. Both were often used as a stage whenever Gordon and Alana had Dramatic Reading.

Gordon, finished with telling Alana about his day by the time they had made it to the hilltop, sat down on a rock and sighed pleasantly.

"You know dear, a cup of tea would be lovely."

Alana smiled. "I'll get to making it right now."

Alana made the fire and heated the tea. She handed it in a wooden cup to her husband and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, love." He said accepting the cup.

Alana chuckled. "You're very welcome, Gordon dear."

Gordon slowly drank the tea, enjoying each sip. He would occasionally pause and look down at the area surrounding the hill. The afternoon sun was shining down on the land below. He thought it was a magnificent view. He turned to Alana and smiled.

"Lovely view, is it not?"

Alana looked at it and then back at her husband. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "It is. Excellent observation, Gordon."

Gordon stirred his small wooden spoon around in his tea. "So tell me about your day, dear. What happened while I was gone?"

Alana blushed and looked away. Mostly down at the ground.

"Aw, you wouldn't want to hear."

"Nonsense."

"Gordon,"

"Alana."

Alana looked up from the ground.

Gordon had set his cup of tea down on a rock beside the one he was sitting on, his hands were on his knees as he was leaning forward a bit, and he had a curious yet charming smile on his face.

"Please tell me how your day went. I'm very interested to know. Please talk, I will listen."

Alana finally smiled. She loved that inquiring look on Gordon's face. It was his own way of getting her to talk about something, much like her batting her eyelashes to get him to talk.

"Alright then, Gordon."

Alana cleared her throat and began talking about how her day went while Gordon was gone.

She hunted a little and explored their home until she started to feel bored. So she decided to take a ride on the Dinosaur Train.

Alana's eyes lit up when she remembered something, something that she had wanted to tell Gordon about after he had returned home.

"Gordon dear, remember that T-Rex boy you were talking about earlier? Well, I saw him too, but on the Dinosaur Train with his family. They were going to meet a new creature. After meeting them, I asked if I could come along with them and they said yes."

She talked about what creature she had seen with them and how much fun she had had with them all.

"Sounds like you've had an interesting day." Gordon said with a friendly smile.

"I did." Alana said with a smile. "You know me, adventurous and always curious."

Gordon smiled back. "Ah, yes. I know. Reminds me of a night I met a curious snake like you. It was one night in Troodon Town when I was answering questions others had about troodons, and there was a certain female snake who asked a lot of questions. More than any other creatures in the crowd."

Alana blushed.

Gordon saw this and smiled. He continued speaking.

"She asked about a troodon's hunting habits, nocturnal habits, and just how much they know. I grew to liking her very quickly. We had a walk and talked about troodons for a bit. And then by the end of the evening I agreed to go out on a date with her and now today," Gordon smiled. "I find myself happily married to her. And what a wonderful five years of marriage it has been."

"Oh, Gordon." Alana smiled.

"Oh, Alana."

Alana slithered over and she and Gordon happily hugged. His hands on the back of her snake neck. The end of Alana's tail on Gordon's back.

"I love you." Alana said softly.

"I love you too, dear." Gordon said softly back.

So after tea, Gordon stood up on the rock and read a story aloud from one of his favorite books. Often holding out his hands and doing other gestures as he read the story. Alana sat down before the rock-like stage and listened, becoming lost in Gordon's words and the lovely sound of his voice.

When Gordon was finished, the tow found that the sun was setting. Finding themselves to be feeling very hungry, they decided to walk back down and have dinner.

* * *

It was night as Gordon and Alana made their way to their nest for bed. They smiled at each other and kissed.

Alana slithered up Gordon's legs and gently wrapped herself around his body. Gordon slowly laid himself down on his side in the nest.

"Goodnight, Alana." Gordon said kissing her on the cheek. Alana smiled lovingly at her husband and kissed him on the cheek back.

"Goodnight, Gordon."

She rested her head on top of Gordon's and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep.

Gordon chuckled to himself as he lay wrapped up by his wife. "Yes, we're an interesting couple, aren't we?"

He closed his eyes as well and then he too fell asleep.

THE END

 **This is the first story I've written for Couples that has two OC's as love interests for each other. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	8. After Hours

**Couples- A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 8-After Hours

Summary: Station Master Troodon at Pteranodon Terrace gets a female visitor.

The sun was just about to disappear below the horizon as the Station Master troodon was behind his window and organizing the stacks of tickets and other papers. He did all this while he was humming to himself. He was so busy that he didn't notice that a female troodon was walking up to his window. She was orange like him, but like a female troodon she had more feathers on her head, and the feathers were all pointing up like a hairdo, just like Mrs. Conductor's. The female troodon smiled as she stopped before the ticket window and knocked on the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, but the station is closed and the train won't be running to-Oh goodness, Tracy!" Station Master cried when he had looked up and saw his girlfriend Tracy.

Tracy smiled and laughed. "Hello baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a dinosaur looking to ride the train."

Tracy laughed again. "Oh, it's perfectly alright."

Station Master saw that Tracy was carrying a picnic basket with a cloth over its contents. Tracy saw him looking and held up the basket.

"A little picnic dinner for the two of us. There's some carrion on a stick, some leaf loaf, fishwiches, and for dessert some little cakes. Would you mind if I come into the station and join you?"

Station Master put a grin on his face. "Why sure. I would love some company, especially yours Tracy."

Tracy chuckled. "Thank you, baby."

Tracy walked to the other side of the building and the Station Master opened the door so she could enter. He closed the door and Tracy set her basket down on a counter. Station Master pulled down all the blinds of the windows so he and Tracy could have some privacy. After all the blinds were down, Station Master and Tracy looked at each other.

The setting sun still casted some light into the now mostly dark room through the blinds. The room was still mostly dark, but both troodons could see each other with their nocturnal vision. Tracy smiled and she quickly came toward the Station Master. He was surprised by this and in an instant found himself lying on his back on the floor, with Tracy's lips having made contact with his.

The fall didn't hurt the back of his head or back much, and he smiled. The kiss he was receiving from Tracy felt very pleasant. Tracy lifted her head up, smiled some more at the Station Master, and kissed him again. "So how was my baby's day?"

Station Master rolled his eyes and smiled at Tracy. He kissed her on the lips. "Oh fine, just the usual stuff. Handing out tickets, restocking tickets, organizing them; this and that." He kissed Tracy's lips again.

"Sounds like you had an okay day." Tracy said in the dark.

Station Master shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And I bet you stood up all day, huh?"

"Yeah." Station Master responded.

Tracy made a soft and small sad moan. "Aw, poor baby."

She smiled. "You know what? How about you just lay here and I'll give you one of my famous foot rubs?"

The Station Master lifted up his head. "But what about that lovely picnic dinner you've prepared for the both of us? We can't make it wait after all the time you've-" He was silenced by a kiss from Tracy.

"Dinner…can wait." She said softly.

Station Master smiled and he planted a loving kiss on Tracy's cheek. "Very well then."

Tracy smiled as she sat up and sat near his feet. Station Master could feel his right foot being lifted up by Tracy's hands. Then he could feel her hands moving slowly up and down his foot. Station Master let out a soft and pleasant sigh. Tracy was the best foot massager he had ever encountered in his life, and the only one.

So the Station Master lay there on the wooden floor of the room while Tracy massaged both his feet. Alternating between the right and left foots and rubbing between the toes. And the Station Master sighed pleasantly all the while. Tracy smiled, glad to see that her boyfriend was looking both very happy and relaxed. The massage lasted for half an hour.

Tracy stopped and Station Master could feel the foot she had been rubbing set back down on the floor. He heard her moving and could feel her resting her head down on his chest.

Silence.

"You had a busy day too?" Station Master asked.

"Yeah. Been exploring places with the train. Gathered and prepared the food for our dinner together." Tracy said nodding.

Silence.

"You just relax, and it's okay if you want to rest your head here."

Station Master felt a kiss planted on his right cheek.

"Thanks, baby."

Tracy closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Station Master's heart beating. It was such a pleasant sound for her to hear.

Station Master smiled. He had met Tracy at this very station a few months ago. She was expecting to just get a ticket. He was expecting to just give her one. Little did they know that that one little conversation about how lovely the day was would have led them to seeing each other more often, bringing more conversations including plans for a first date. And now three months and dozens of dates later they were now both boyfriend and girlfriend. And the Station Master troodon thought that Tracy was one sweet gal.

Station Master kissed Tracy on the cheek a few times, stroked her back with his right hand, and nuzzled her face with his. Tracy smiled and loved the affectionate things he was doing. Especially rubbing his foot up and down hers.

But the affectionate nuzzling soon stopped. For both troodons had fallen asleep.

* * *

The sun was down and it was completely dark outside when Station Master woke up. He saw Tracy with her face still resting on his chest and he gently shook her shoulder.

"Tracy, Tracy." He whispered loudly.

"Huh?" Tracy slowly opened her eyes.

Station Master smiled, thinking that Tracy looked very cute when she was just waking up. He kissed her cheek softly. "Wake up, dear. We fell asleep."

"Oh," Tracy closed her eyes and yawned. "So shall we have dinner now?"

"Certainly, just let me find some candles." Tracy had lifted her head up off Station Master's chest and he had gotten up to find the candles.

"Why, we can see perfectly fine in the dark?"

Station Master was crawling on his hands and knees as he was making his way over to what was under the counter. He looked back at his lover and smiled. "Because dinner by candle light is always romantic, isn't it?"

Tracy understood and nodded. "Oh, why I believe that you are right, baby."

Station Master smiled and rummaged through the cabinet under the counter.

"Bingo." He said pulling out a few candlesticks and some matches. He lit the candles and placed them around the cloth with food spread out over it by Tracy. The two troodons were surrounded by the light and sat opposite each other. They commenced to eating and stopping at certain intervals to talk more about their day and the species of dinosaurs that they had seen.

"The Pteranodon family comes here practically every day to ride the train. You should meet them, they're really nice and their kids are so well-behaved." Station Master said.

"I think I would love to? Will they come here tomorrow?"

Station Master nodded as he took a bite of a fishwich. "Oh, definitely. They said just this afternoon after getting off from the train, that they would be going to see some friends of theirs tomorrow. You can quickly chat with them until the train arrives."

"Sounds perfect." Tracy said with a smile.

Station Master saw that Tracy's glass was almost empty and he held up a bottle. "More sparkling water?"

"Oh, yes please." Tracy said holding out her glass. Station Master poured some water into it and Tracy took a sip.

"I can't believe how good it tastes, thanks for getting this."

"You're welcome." Station Master said smiling warmly.

They finished dinner and ate mint leaves to freshen their breath. Then they remained sitting on the floor while they made out.

The time flew by as they talked and kissed. Now it was late in the night. Station Master yawned.

"You tired?" Tracy asked.

Station Master nodded. "Yeah, you too?"

Tracy nodded and she yawned as well.

Station Master smiled as he stood up and helped Tracy up to her feet. "C'mon, let's head to bed. You can sleep here with me for the night."

"Sleep here with you? What a wonderful idea." Tracy smiled. The thought of spending the night with her sweetheart sounded wonderful to her.

So Station Master guided Tracy up the spiral staircase, which was green and metal, up to the scond floor of the station building. He led her up to his room filled with storage boxes and there was a bed in the middle of all of it. He sat down on the bed and smiled as he held his hand out to Tracy. "Care to join me?" He said with a charming smile on his face.

Tracy chuckled and gave him her hand. They both rested themselves down on the mattress with Tracy once again resting her head on top of Station Master's chest. They smiled at each other as they pulled the blanket over themselves.

"Goodnight." Station Master said.

"Goodnight." Tracy said back.

They kissed each other goodnight and rested their heads down and closed their eyes.

Soon all that could be heard in the dark room was soft and pleasant snoring.

 **Sorry that today's story was so short, I had the idea just today (10/7/15) and I wanted to get it done quickly because my interest to write it felt limited. Anyway, have a nice day. And feel free to say what you thought about this chapter.**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	9. A Swim under the Moonlight

**Couples-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 9- A Swim under the Moonlight

Summary: The Old Spinosaurus' date with Alita. They fish and explore an island.

The Old Spinosaurus was pacing slowly back and forth across the bank. It was a perfect night. The night sky was clear and the wind was blowing gently through the air. Not a sound could be heard except for the waves making contact with the bank. It was Friday night and nearing the appointed time of his date with Alita, a female spinosaurus in her mid-forties and about twenty years younger than him, and boy was he feeling nervous. The Old Spinosaurus had never been out on a date before in his life, and he was cursing himself under his breath for never having done so.

"I'm gonna make a fool of myself, I just know it. I'll screw up and Alita'll never want to go out with me again." He stopped walking and fell silent for a moment. "No, no, Old Spinosaurus. Don't even think like that, it's not like you." The wind blew in from the sea and against the Old Spinosaurus' body as he stood still and looked out at the water. He closed his eyes and took a small, deep breath. He opened his eyes. "It'll be fine. You're gonna have a nice date with Alita. And you're a lucky old feller, I tell you what, to be going out on a date with such a charming and fascinating creature like Alita."

It was at that moment that the Old Spinosaurus remembered how he had felt when Alita had kissed him on the cheek. He remembered how warm he felt. The warmth had been a special and pleasant kind of warmth, one that had spread from his head to the very tips of his toes. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about being kissed on the face by Alita that felt different from being kissed by his mother or his sister. It felt special and sweet in a unique way. The Old Spinosaurus closed his eyes and placed his hand on his right cheek, and then he smiled. He was starting to feel very calm, like his anxiety had just been washed off by the ocean, even though he wasn't in it. He opened his eyes again.

"Of course the date'll go just fine. Alita and I will have a great evening. And you know what Old Spinosaurus? During that time, you're gonna be passionate and romantic towards that female right up to the point where you'll charm her off of her feet." The Old Spinosaurus looked up at the moon and placed both his hands on his chest. "And hopefully, Alita'll become a part of your heart and you'll become a part of hers when the night is over."

The waves crashed softly against the bank.

"I can't wait until out date starts." Then he looked impatient, wishing that Alita was here already. He started pacing again before he accidently stubbed his toe against a small rock. "YOW! Consarnit! Lousy stinkin' rocks scattered all over the beach!" The Old Spinosaurus angrily said all this while hopping on one foot while he held the other. He looked down at the water and his angry reflection. Alita randomly popped into his mind at that moment and he then looked a little worried. At that precise moment, the Old Spinosaurus had become aware of his temper for the first time in years.

"Oh goodness, I can't act that way in front of Alita. I don't want her to think that I'm some old grump. I kinda am, but not completely. I don't want Alita to see me as a complete grump. I want her to know that deep down, I'm a nice creature like her." The Old Spinosaurus then resolved to keep his temper under control during his date.

"But how? How do I show Alita that I can be fun-loving like her?" The Old Spinosaurus drummed his fingers on his chin, trying to think. Then his face lit up a little and he snapped his fingers. "I got it, I got it!" The Old Spinosaurus chuckled a little as a small, mischievous smile appeared on his face. He walked away.

* * *

Alita was on the Dinosaur Train, heading towards the Big Misty Sea. She looked up at the moon while standing in the observation car, remarking to herself how pretty it looked tonight. And just like the Old Spinosaurus, she was nervous and excited for their date, though more excited than nervous. She couldn't wait for their date, and to see the Old Spinosaurus again. She hadn't seen or heard from him since last week. But Alita thought of him often. She could see him in her mind, remembered how he looked and spoke, remembered how charming he looked to her.

Alita then heard the sound of Mr. Conductor talking. She bent down and looked through the window of the door. Inside the passenger car, Mr. Conductor had the screen down while talking to some children in the front row. On the screen was an image of the Old Spinosaurus. Alita sighed happily at the sight of it. "Handsome old sea devil." Alita remarked.

She listened to the conductor talking about spinosaurus and closed her eyes for a bit. She kept imagining the Old Spinosaurus and playing over their conversation in her head. She wanted to see him again and hear the sound of his sea salty, charming voice. Time passed by and Alita was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Mr. Conductor was approaching the observation car. Alita stood up and the door was opened. Mr. Conductor looked up at her and smiled.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Oh fine, I'm fine. Just have a date tonight, one that I can't wait for."

"If you don't mind me asking, with what lucky creature do you have a date with?" Mr. Conductor asked, raising an imaginary eyebrow up and down.

"Not at all. The Old Spinosaurus of course."

Mr. Conductor looked a little surprised. "The Old Spinosaurus? The one who resides in the Big Misty Sea?"

"Yup, that's the one." Alita said with a grin.

"Well, I never thought he'd want to go out on a date, him usually wanting to be alone."

"I guess he'd come to like me so much that he decided that he wanted to go out with me. I don't believe all those stories about him. He's really nice and gentle when you get to know him."

Mr. Conductor looked at his watch and up at Alita again. "Well, I wish you and him a pleasant evening."

Then Mr. Conductor announced that the train was arriving at the Big Misty Sea station to the whole train. After it had stopped, Alita got off. "Thanks, Mr. Conductor!"

"You've welcome." He called back just as the train was pulling away.

After it was out of sight, Alita turned and headed down towards the sea.

* * *

Alita had arrived at the bank, but she didn't see the Old Spinosaurus anywhere.

"Old Spinosaurus it's me, Alita! I'm here for our date!" Alita called out.

But she received no answer from him.

"Old Spinosaurus, hello!" Alita called out again. Alita called his name again over and over for nearly a minute. "Old Spinosaurus, this isn't funny! Come out from wherever you are right this minute!"

No such sign of him appeared. Nor did Alita hear any sound made by him. All she could hear was the wind blowing through the air and the water gently crashing onto the bank. Alita looked very worried as a thought popped into her head. _What if something bad had happened to him?_ "Old Spinosaurus, are you okay? Please answer me!"

Alita looked all over the place until she saw the Old Spinosaurus' footprints leading towards the water. She slowly followed them while also looking up at the water, her heart starting to beat faster. "Old Spinosaurus?" Her voice sounded like it was getting quieter by the second. She stopped right in front of the water. Everything seemed too quiet.

"Old-" Suddenly, something arose up out of the water and Alita closed her eyes and screamed. A second later she opened her eyes and looked shocked, but then she put her hands to her mouth and started laughing. It was the Old Spinosaurus who had risen up out of the water, and he was laughing his butt off too.

"Gotcha, Alita! Hahahaha! You should've seen the look on your pretty face. Ahhhhhh!" He said imitating her looking scared before laughing again.

"Oh, you mischievous, old sea devil!" Alita said looking angry, but also happy at the same time. The two laughed some more for about a couple of minutes. The Old Spinosaurus laughed a little as he slowly walked towards Alita and stopped just before the bank, his feet still in the water. Alita looked at him to see a kind and sweet smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Alita. Please forgive me," He said gently. "I was only trying to have a little fun with you, show you that I can be fun-loving too. I even feel a little younger now as a result."

"Oh, I understand. It was cute now that I think about it." Then Alita stopped speaking and she walked up to the very edge of the bank, standing in front of the Old Spinosaurus. His smile disappeared.

"What is it?"

Alita smiled. "The light of the moon reflecting off of your wet body," She leaned forward and planted a sweet and affectionate kiss on the Old Spinosaurus' wet cheek. "It makes you look so beautiful."

The Old Spinosaurus was looking just as stunned as the last time Alita had kissed him, and it felt like it'd happened so long ago. He placed his hand on his cheek and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for the compliment."

"You're very welcome." Alita said back.

The Old Spinosaurus held his left hand up to his chest while holding his right out towards the sea, gesturing towards it. "Shall we?" He asked, sounding like a gentleman.

Alita put her hand up to her mouth and giggled a little. The Old Spinosaurus' gesture was too sweet and cute in her opinion. "We shall." She said giving him her right hand. The Old Spinosaurus took it in his left and Alita followed him into the water as if he were her guide. The two walked further into the water until it was up to their stomachs. Then they both lowered their bodies into the water, let go, and swam side by side until they were out at sea.

* * *

Everything was calm as the Old Spinosaurus and Alita were swimming together. The wind blowing against their faces was calm and the waves were calm too. The moon shone on brightly as it did earlier. The Old Spinosaurus looked at Alita's face and smiled. She saw him looking at her and smiled back. He gestured up at the moon with his head and looked at her again. "Beautiful moon out tonight, huh?" He asked.

"Yes, indeed it is." Alita said, agreeing with him. "We're lucky that it's guiding our way tonight." The Old Spinosaurus chuckled as he and Alita swam on. Silence passed between the two for a short bit before Alita spoke up again, just for the sake of a having a conversation. "Old Spinosaurus?"

"Yes, Alita?"

"So, you're really good at fishing?"

"Of course," The Old Spinosaurus said with a proud smile on his face. "Very experienced thanks to a whole lifetime of fishing."

"You're really good at it, so good at standing still that you look like you're one with nature."

The Old Spinosaurus chuckled and had to admit to himself that there was a bit of truth to that. He did feel like one with nature when he fished. Then something about lifetime and experience caused the Old Spinosaurus to ask Alita something.

"So why did you want to have a date with an oldster like me? Aren't you into younger male spinosaurus'," He paused. "Or other creatures?"

"Nah, I'm into older males because, well, they look so wise and experienced with life. And you, look like you've had a lot of experience. Plus, old is very charming."

"Why, thank you." The Old Spinosaurus said with a grin.

Alita suddenly looked a little worried. "Wait, you don't mind being called old or referred to as being old, right?"

"Not at all. As long it's not being used as an insult, I'm perfectly fine with being called and/or referred to as being old."

"So if you won't mind me asking you this, you call yourself the Old Spinosaurus, but you do in fact have a different name that was given to you by your parents, am I right?" The Old Spinosaurus nodded. Alita laughed in an amused manner. "You gonna tell me what your real name is?"

The Old Spinosaurus appeared to be deep in thought. Then he looked at her with a mysterious smile and said. "Maybe on another date."

Alita laughed again. "Oh, you!" The Old Spinosaurus laughed too. The two spinosaurus' swam until they saw something underwater and stopped in what looked like the middle of the sea, the moonlight reflecting off of the top of their bodies and the waves. They lowered their heads into the water and made themselves perfectly still. And sure enough, some fish were approaching. The Old Spinosaurus and Alita ate them before they could get away. The two rose their head up out of the water.

"Dinner and a lovely swim, what more could you ask for?" The Old Spinosaurus said.

"I know, right?" Alita said back.

The two swam on and ate more fish for a bit. Then they swam on aimlessly, not really caring much about where they were going and enjoying one another's company. In the distance, the Old Spinosaurus saw an island up ahead. "What do you say, Alita? Wanna take a rest on its shore?"

"Oh, yes. As wonderful and lovely swimming is, a break from it would be nice."

So the two swam towards the island and stood up when they were approaching shallow water. They walked onto the beach with the sounds of the sea behind them. The Old Spinosaurus turned towards the sea and looked at the waves. He smiled and closed his eyes before falling onto his back in the sand. Alita couldn't stop herself form laughing and the Old Spinosaurus just grinned.

After a moment or two of silence, the Old Spinosaurus heard something fall and felt it fall on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Alita lying on top of him, her head under his chin and her arms around his sides. "And just what do you think you're doin'?" The Old Spinosaurus said smiling.

"Huddling up to you for warmth, otherwise we'll both suffer from hypothermia." She teased, apparently making that up as an excuse to cuddle with him.

"The water was fine, we're not gonna suffer from hypothermia." He pointed out.

"I'd still rather huddle up with you." Alita insisted.

The Old Spinosaurus laughed, but made no effort to get Alita off of him. To be honest, he didn't mind having her so close to him. He reached up a hand and rubbed it down the left side of Alita's back. She sighed happily. Then she started rubbing her snout up and down the Old Spinosaurus' bottom jaw, causing him to chuckle. He rested his head down while Alita continued to rub his bottom jaw and closed his eyes. He thought it was a cute and affectionate gesture of hers to display.

 _Alita really knows how to be affectionate_ , He thought.

They had lain there for what felt like hours, how many the Old Spinosaurus didn't know. He opened his eyes and saw the trees that were behind him, but they were upside down. Alita was still lying on top of him, no longer rubbing his bottom jaw with her head, her eyes closed. He couldn't tell if she was still awake or not. Just as the Old Spinosaurus was thinking about having the two of them spend the night on the island, he saw something. A light floating up a bit behind him, then another, and then another. After the lights disappeared into the darkness, the Old Spinosaurus smiled when he realized what island he and Alita were on. He held his head up and lightly shook Alita's shoulder.

"Hey, Alita! Alita!"

"Wha?" Alita jerked her head up and looked at the Old Spinosaurus. "What is it?"

He smiled at her. "Want me to show you somethin'? Somethin' incredible and amazing?"

"Well sure, I'd love to see it." Alita said with a smile.

The Old Spinosaurus smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Her skin felt so soft and pleasant to his lips. Alita giggled and blushed. "But first, and as much as it's gonna pain you to do, you'll have to get off of me so I can show you."

Alita looked a little sad at first that she was going to have to lose the feeling of the Old Spinosaurus' body warmth, but in the end she happily complied and the two stood up. The Old Spinosaurus was about to step into the gap in the trees before he stopped and turned around. "Oh wait. Before I show you, you have to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Alita asked raising an imaginary eyebrow.

The Old Spinosaurus nodded. "What I have to show you is a surprise, so I need your eyes to be shut tight. Don't open em until I tell you to, okay?"

Alita thought while looking at him and smiled before closing her eyes and placing both her hands on them.

"Perfect, perfect." The Old Spinosaurus stood himself beside her on her right and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Just listen to the sound of my voice."

"I do love to listen to that salty and sexy voice of yours." Alita chuckled.

The Old Spinosaurus chuckled at her comment. "Now walk forward." He said softly.

Alita did as she was told and the two of them disappeared into the trees.

* * *

The Old Spinosaurus and Alita walked down the dirt path, the only sounds that could be heard through the night were the sounds of insects and their footsteps on the ground. The Old Spinosaurus kept his hand on Alita's shoulder as he told her to keep walking forward. After going for what felt like half an hour, Alita laughed. "Come on, Old Spinosaurus. Will you please just tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, it'd spoil the surprise." So they kept on walking for a bit more. Then the Old Spinosaurus instructed Alita to stop. He let go of her shoulder and walked out into a clearing. He then asked for and took Alita's hand before leading her into the clearing. "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Alita did so, and her jaw dropped open. For in the clearing were many upon many fireflies flying through the air. There was also a big pointy rock in the center of the clearing. The Old Spinosaurus gave Alita what she thought was a charming smile. "You like it? I found this place while on a fishing adventure a while back."

"Oh, Old Spinosaurus." Alita held her hand to her chest. "It's so beautiful." She walked out into the clearing and marveled at the sight of the fireflies. She had never seen fireflies before in her life and thought that they were very wonderful, especially with their green blinking lights. Alita looked at all of them around her until her eyes rested on her date. The Old Spinosaurus held his arms out to her, one lower than the other. "Would you like to dance, my lovely?"

Alita looked at him and smiled back. "I would love to." So she gave him one of her hands and placed the other on his side. He did the same with his hands and they both started to slowly waltz all around the rock in the clearing, the fireflies constantly flying throughout the air. Both spinosaurus' eyes were on each other most of the time, the rest of the time they were looking at the fireflies. The old Spinosaurus began to hum a sea song he had heard years ago. Then after a few minutes, his mouth opened and the words of the song escaped his lips and floated throughout the night air. Alita found it hard to resist and she started singing the song too. And when they finished, the two spinosaurus' chuckled and continued waltzing.

"You dance beautifully." Alita commented while looking into the Old Spinosaurus' brown eyes.

"I practiced a bit, thought it'd come in handy." The Old Spinosaurus replied.

"Thank you, this is all so wonderful. I'm having such a great time."

"You deserve all this because you're so wonderful yourself, I've never met a female spinosaurus like you. So kind-hearted, so charming, so poetic."

Alita thanked him again. The two continued to waltz while the fireflies blinked on and off in the air. The Old Spinosaurus began humming another old sea sailing tune and Alita then joined in, soon the sounds of their humming and then their singing filled the air and everything seemed sweet. He then dipped Alita, causing her to laugh. He smiled down at her face, feeling like he was the luckiest creature on the planet to be on a date with someone sweet like her. The Old Spinosaurus then got a bold idea; he brought his head down and kissed Alita's lips. She did not resist in any way and gladly accepted the kiss. Both closed their eyes and reopened them a minute later. They smiled at each other. "You're so romantic." Alita said looking up at him.

"Thanks, so are you." The Old Spinosaurus brought her back up and they parted before bowing to each other. Alita chuckled after they'd done so. The Old Spinosaurus yawned. "Alita, what do you say about spending the night here?" He turned his face so that the side of it was facing her while giving her another charming smile. "You can even huddle up with me if you want?"

Alita felt very tempted to do so, but she shook her head. "I really must be getting back to shore now. I just want to head home."

The Old Spinosaurus nodded and said that he understood. "Maybe on another date?"

"Yeah, definitely on another date." Alita nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you back to shore." He said.

Alita followed the Old Spinosaurus back to the beach and into the water. The two swam side by side together, often glancing at each other before looking back ahead of them. Sometime later they saw the mainland and eventually walked back onto the Old Spinosaurus' beach. They stood facing each other with the sea on one side of them, both smiling at each other. Alita stepped up closer to the Old Spinosaurus, her eyes half-closed and staring at him in a love-like manner. He did the same as they held hands.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight." Alita said softly and in a whisper. She slowly leaned forward and the Old Spinosaurus stood frozen where he was, knowing what was about to come, but did nothing to stop it. Alita leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."

The Old Spinosaurus had closed his eyes a second before Alita had kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and stared at her. The stunned Old Spinosaurus slowly brought his hand up to the cheek that'd been kissed and started rubbing it. He stared at Alita and it seemed like his brain was registering what had just happened. After it did, the Old Spinosaurus smiled a charming smile and spoke in a more sea salty manner. "Ye're very welcome, m'lady."

Alita brought her hand up to her mouth and chuckled uncontrollably. "What a gentleman." She remarked.

They both stood there in silence for a moment before the Old Spinosaurus spoke up. "So, same time next week?" He said with hope in his voice. He really wanted to go on another date with Alita, real soon.

Alita chuckled again. "Oh, most definitely. And we're definitely spending the night on that island next week."

The Old Spinosaurus smiled and Alita began to leave.

"See you later, Old Spinosaurus!" She said from atop the hill sloping down to the beach.

"See ya, Alita!" The Old Spinosaurus called back with one hand beside his mouth, the other still on his right cheek. He watched her until she disappeared from view before he sighed peaceful. "What a wonderful date." He smiled as he rubbed his cheek again; he could still feel Alita's lips pressed against it. He turned and walked to the area where he slept. He laid himself down and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep and dreaming of his next date with Alita.

 **Thanks to Karkovice for his advice and suggestion that helped shape this chapter into what it is now. Thanks so much, Kark!**

 **There's a special chapter of Couples I'm working on, something that will hopefully be ready sometime real soon. Something I've never done before on my account.**

 **I've also created a collab account on this site with Karkovice called DinosaurTrainFanKarkovice. Feel free to check out our collab story there called Boundaries. It takes place in an alternate universe from that of Couples and is about my OC Ned Troodon trying to express his feelings for Laura Giganotosaurus. It's like an extended version of Couples chapter 3, except within its own continuity.**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


End file.
